Whistleblower
Whistleblower is a Side Operation in Watch Dogs 2. Plot Homewreckers Dedsec receives an email showing that Greystrom is ruining the life of Jason Fassbender, a potential whistleblower, by freezing his assets and messing with his family. Sitara says that they have to defend people who are willing to tell the truth. Marcus travels to his home and bank to find evidence of Greystrom's conspiracy. Marcus finds a poorly photoshopped picture of Jason cheating on his wife and an email from Greystrom requesting that his bank freeze his accounts. Intervention Wrench finds a social media post from Jason, who is about to commit suicide by jumping from the roof of Symphony Hall. Marcus rushes to Symphony Hall, hacks the ctOS box, and finds him sitting on the edge of the roof with his phone and laptop. Marcus distracts him by calling his secretary while hacking his laptop to find a way to get him to back down. Sitara finds the number of a reporter, who Marcus calls and sends the Greystrom files to. The reporter tells Jason that the files she has will exonerate him and get his bosses indicted for conspiracy. He grabs his phone and walks away from the edge. After Marcus reports his success to Dedsec, he receives a series of messages from HaDoCk, who Jason had been in contact with, thanking them for saving him, and warning them to be ready for more trouble. Chapters Homewreckers * Objective: Follow the whistleblower's trail # Investigate the whistleblower's home # Investigate the whistleblower's bank * Brief: Our intel says defense contractor Greystrom is putting the serious hurt on one of their whistleblowers. We can't have whistleblowers taking hits like this for telling the truth. Intervention * Objective: Find the whistleblower * Brief: The whistleblower's at Symphony Hall, but Greystrom's pushed the guy over the edge. There's no telling what he's going to , so let's hope we reach him in time to help. Intercepted Texts and E-mails There are two e-mails and two text chats obtained during the course of this mission: * After completing Stolen Signals, Sitara sends Marcus E-mail #1. * When hacking the desktop pc at the bank, the player will see E-mail #2. * When hacking the laptop at Jason's home, the player will see the Intercepted Text. * The HaDoCk Text is shown at completion of the mission. E-mail #1 To: Laura Hobart From: Jason Fassbender "I don't know how to convince you. I was going to go public with some of their info. Dark stuff. And this is their response. They're trying to destroy my life! They froze my bank accounts. And now my marriage. Please. Convinve her to talk to me." E-mail #2 To: D. Boslow From: Greystrom "Mr. Fassbender laundered company money wich currently sits in your bank. While we are pursuing legal action, we request that you freeze his assets. As longtime clients of your institution, we thank you for your cooperation in advance." Intercepted text "I know your husband. Thought you needed to see this." (Incriminating Photo) "OMG. That's Jason!!! Where did you get this?" "Not important. He's cheating on you." "FUCKDFSJKFDSJDF" HaDoCk Text HaDoCk - "Now you understand how these people play." Marcus - "HaDoCk?" HaDoCk - "You saved a good man. But it could be you next time." Marcus - "We can handle it." HaDoCk - "He thought the same." Trivia * Jason Fassbender's profile lists him as a network security administrator and a local scouts leader. *If you wait long enough, Fassbender will eventually stand up, walk to the ledge and throw himself off the building. The feed is going to be interrupted almost immediately and Marcus and Sitara will have an exchange about how Marcus couldn't save him. You can also walk to the other side of the building to see Fassbender's lifeless corpse on the pavement, surrounded by ambulances. Category:Article stubs Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2